My Boss is a Succubus
by leweiss
Summary: Lauren as a secretary. Bo as a bitchy boss. Wait, she's a succubus? What now Lauren? (Doccubus)
1. Meet the Boss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl and the characters. This story's plot is based on Ohmi Tomu's manga "Midnight Secretary". Back in my highschool days, I was really a manga addict and the addiction is kinda coming back. I'm rereading some mangas and most probably I might incorporate some manga scenes and themes here in this fic. So, I won't claim anything. Don't sue me. LOL __ Are we clear on this?_

___I hope that you will all enjoy..._

_**Chapter 1: Meet the Boss**_

Lauren had been working in the secretarial department for almost two years. Due to her impressive work-ethic and skills, she was promoted as the secretary in charge of one of the directors of the Dennis Group of Companies.

Thick glasses, hair tightly looped, knee long skirt. Lauren was your old fashioned secretary. When she first entered the secretarial department, most of her colleagues made fun of her looks and her taste of long skirts. Their comments were simply blown away with her impressive skills, dedication, and work-ethic. It took her only two years working in the company to be promoted as the secretary in charge who would be working directly under one of the directors of the Dennis Group of Companies.

Lauren's new job would start that day. The chief of the human resources escorted would personally introduce her to Directress Dennis. Lauren was a little nervous although she had been very confident of her capability as a secretary due to some rumors she heard about her new boss. The chief confirmed some of the rumors to be true. She was warned that the directress' character was difficult to handle and she had always been very demanding when it comes to work. Lauren could just nod and smile at the chief.

Finally reaching the infamous director's office, she inhaled deep and composed a certain smile on her face. "Be pleasant.. stay pleasant.. everything will be pleasant." She told herself. The chief opened the door and both of them were caught in surprise of the scene—a guy with unbuttoned shirt was sitting on the desk and the director was all over him. The scene confirmed another rumor to be true—her boss was definitely a play girl.

"I told you we should have locked the door.." The guy chuckled.

The directress gave them a look and a simple waving of hands "Get out.."

"Oh! Excuse us!" The chief shut the door and gave a strange look at Lauren perhaps a look of "Good luck with you.."

After a few moments, still standing in front of her boss's office, the guy came out of the room sweaty and strangely pale but with a smile of satisfaction on his face. The chief and Lauren entered the office once again. The directress had just finished buttoning her blouse properly on her executive seat.

"Good morning Ms. Dennis, I brought your new secretary in charge." His hand gestured towards Lauren "Ms. Lauren Lewis.."

Lauren stepped forward and gave the pleasant smile she had been practicing.

Before the chief could say anything more, the directress gave him the hand "Enough.."

"Good morning Director Dennis." Lauren started confidently as possible. "I'm Ms. Lauren Lewis and I will be your secretary in charge starting today."

"So I just heard." She replied while reading, presumably, Lauren's resume and records.

"You're Lauren Lewis. I've heard so much about you. You entered the company two years ago as a fresh graduate and showed excellent qualities." The directress was still looking at her records while she spoke.

Lauren to had been hearing a lot about the directress. Directress Isabeau Dennis—second child and only daughter of the president of the company. Reached her position without her father's influence. Very capable. Strict and perfectionist as a boss. Always worked after official hours and even insisted that her secretary stay with her until late at night. No secretary lasted long. Lauren did her homework and had researched about her new boss. She's very professional but her ears couldn't help but hear some rumors about the directress being a play girl who used her own office for her affairs. Lauren had checked the guest lists and had found that eighty five percent of the directress' visitors were of male and female of ranking and influence.

The directress dropped what she was reading on the desk and observed Lauren from head to foot noticing her hair, her eyeglasses, her skirt and features if they were even noticeable. And again, that time with a brow raised. And again, that time with a pout.

"Get me another one..." The directress bluntly told the chief. Lauren's jaw dropped after the statement.

"Bring me a more visually appealing secretary.." She ordered the chief who was wiping his forehead to soothe his headache. The chief tried to convince the directress of Lauren's capabilities.

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had experienced being mocked because of her looks when she first entered the company but she had worked hard to prove herself. Being promoted as the secretary in charge was a proof of her capabilities as an excellent employee. Her pride will not be trampled upon. Not even her boss.

"Excuse me.." Lauren spoke as pleasant as she could but not a trace of a smile. "I know my appearance is not of a model. Some have already made fun of my old fashioned secretary look and choices of long skirts. But it is unfortunate that you say that I'm no good without giving me a chance. If it's not too much of a bother to you, I would like to be given an opportunity to demonstrate myself as your secretary for a while and you can judge me afterwards. What do you think?"

The directress smiled and leaned back on her chair "I don't need a secretary who opposes her superiors.."

"Oh no.. no. It wasn't an opposition. It was just a mere suggestion.. Ma'am." Lauren gave a smirk.

"smart blonde.." The boss stood up and tapped a pile of papers "Process these, categorize all data properly, prepare all the materials we need to for the meeting tomorrow." She turned away and opened a bottle of wine. While pouring some unto a glass, she continued "After that, send the invitations and noticed to the concerned individuals. When you're all done, make sure that you enter my schedule properly in the computer and ask me for confirmation." She took a sip of wine and faced Lauren "And don't ask me foolish questions. I will never give you an answer. If you have some questions, solve it yourself and refer to the old papers and data left by the last secretary."

The boss amusingly looked at Lauren who was calmly taking down notes of every thing she said.

"Understood. Would that be all?" Lauren smiled at her.

"That hunk.." She was referring to the guy they found in her office before. "The son of the president of the Banks Industries.. Tell him I'm very busy for weeks. He needs to.. 'rest'." It was clear that the directress had been hooking up with guys who would benefit the company. It was her strategy and Lauren immediately understood that but the last word her boss uttered—'rest'—did not make sense to her.

"And.. always refer to the address book. Don't ever connect or entertain calls whose names aren't in the list." Another task for Lauren, cleaning up after affairs.

Her boss answered a phone call "Yeah, I'll be their down at the lobby. See you.." Lauren presumed it was another guy.

"Lunch time.. You're dismissed" She walked away.

The chief bade her good luck as they leave the office. Meeting the boss was just the start..

"Bitch.." It was the best and suitable word she could think of to describe her boss.

.

.

Next Day

Isabeau, Bo, came one hour early to work as usual passing other early employees who bade her good morning. There was a scheduled meeting that day and if her newly competent but unattractive secretary had failed to prepare for it, she still had the time to personally do it herself. Approaching her own office, she saw her secretary ferociously typing something on her desk. "She's probably not done with everything.." Bo told herself. Lauren stood up and greeted her but as usual, Bo went pass by her employee and went straight to her office in a brisk pace.

Everything was arranged. All neat. All clean. Her office was almost sparkling. Bo approached her desk and examined the pile of papers which were all categorized well. "You finished these?" She asked Lauren who was standing behind her.

"Yes Ma'am. All done." She said with a 'pleasant' smile.

Bo dropped another pile of papers on her desk. "Do these too.."

"Yes." A snappy answer from Lauren.

"Get the profit and balance sheets for the last five years."

"Understood."

"And get a decent present for this babe.." Bo handed a picture to Lauren.

"So, she's into women too.. Should I be careful?" Lauren thought to herself but shrugged off the last idea. Not in a million years.

"Yes.." Another snappy answer and she went out of the office.

.

.

Lauren continued her ferocious typing, organizing business cards, papers, balance sheets, welcoming guests, offering coffee or tea. So many things accomplished with in a day~daily and flawlessly.

"So far…. So good… unfortunately…" Bo rested her chin on her fist. "If this keeps up, I might actually have to keep her."

.

.

One afternoon

Lauren had just finished arranging Bo's schedule for the entire week. She found the schedule very hectic. "Amazing.. and I thought I was dedicated.." She mumbled.

Bo came out of her office dressed well. She was wearing a black cocktail dress.

She was stunning. Lauren was out of it for a second.

"I'm going out.." Bo stood in front of the elevator.

Lauren thought it was impossible for anybody to have energy to continue having affairs with the kind of daily schedule like her boss had.

"Ms. Lewis," Bo called out her secretary's name for the first time startling Lauren a bit.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"The presents you sent to the girls.. They liked them very much. How did you know which present to pick?" The elevator opened.

"Oh. I checked last year's records. I chose the gifts according to your orders last year.." Lauren replied.

Bo stepped inside the elevator and left a phrase which echoed in Lauren's ear. "Good job.."

.

.

Lauren stayed late in the office late that night. There were sudden changes in the schedules she had to fix. She was the only employee in left in the building but it didn't bother her. It was peaceful to work that way. After a an hour, she finally finished and could go home.

Lauren waited for the elevator. As soon as the elevator opened, she witnessed a bizarre scene. Her boss and her female date. Making out? No. It was different. The other female was seemingly gasping for air even when their lips were apart. Knees obviously had gone weak, her boss had to hold the other woman to keep her from falling. What was going on? Lauren observed carefully and noticed Bo's eyes turn to blue.

"What.. are you..?" Lauren took a step back.

Bo stopped whatever she was doing and gently laid her unconscious date on the elevator floor.

"You're still here?" Bo stared at her with her glowing blue eyes.

"Did you kill her?" Lauren asked slowly moving away from an unknown creature in front of her.

Bo smiled. "Relax.." She grabbed Lauren's hands and dragged her towards the elevator. Strong hands for a woman. For a human.

"No!" Lauren protested.

"Relax.." Bo put Lauren's hand on her date's chest and she felt a heartbeat.

"See.. She's ok.. and look at her face. She's smiling right?"

"What are you?" Lauren asked.

"I'll explain but you have to call Bruce, my driver. Tell him that I'm done 'feeding'."

Feeding. It was the term for what she just witnessed.

.

.

Lauren had called Bruce and confirmed from him that the lady will be safely dropped off her house. She wanted to leave immediately but her boss grabbed her hand again and dragged her in the office.

"Sit.." Bo caressed Lauren stopping her from shaking. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.." Lauren felt a strange sensation—attraction—and her body instantly did as it was told.

"For starters, I'm not human. I'm Fae—an evolutionary branch that predates on humans. Faes like me, feed on humans. We Faes exist in your human society secretly. Most of us are very influential and have high rankings in human society." Bo 'released' Lauren from her touch waking her up back to herself.

"What did you do to me?"

"Part of my ability. To attract. To control and regulate emotions by touch."

"Just to be clear, I don't kill but I do feed on humans like you."

Lauren swallowed hard hearing an impossible. "Is this even a dream?" She asked herself.

"Now you know about me and the Fae. You have no choice but to serve me for life or as long as I please."

"What happens if I say no?" She dared to ask. Who would even say yes to it anyway?

"Your brother is working in one of our company branches. Correct?"

"What are you going to do to my brother?" Lauren knew it was a threat.

"I told you we don't kill but in order to keep our existence a secret we might.." Bo stood up from the desk and sat on her chair.

"So you prefer to keep me close.. to keep an eye on me?"

Bo gave a small laugh "Well, that would be very impractical. Not to mention boring. You will serve me as my secretary—as my private secretary. Your duties here in the company will not change. It's actually very convenient for me to have such a capable secretary who knows about my true nature. You will have to 'regulate' my meals and feeding sessions as well."

"What?"

"Don't be so surprised. You've been doing it already. My dates.. with men.. with women.. I feed on all of them and they don't even know it. Humans are frail so one or two humans are not enough to settle my feeding needs and appetite. You've been doing a good job actually.. at everything. So I'll be keeping you."

Lauren heard it "good job.." phrase. A music to her ears.

"You will be compensated well."

"You can just simply kill me now if you want to. Why?" Lauren wanted to know. She knows but she wanted to hear.

"Your work is impeccable. You're perfect as my secretary" Bo looked straight at Lauren.

**- end of Meet the Boss-**

Please leave a comment or review. Do log in :)

Till next week... (yes, cuz my writing skills are so limited that I cant produce chapters faster than one week's time)


	2. Know the Boss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl and the characters. This story's plot is based on Ohmi Tomu's manga "Midnight Secretary". Back in my highschool days, I was really a manga addict and the addiction is kinda coming back. I'm rereading some mangas and most probably I might incorporate some manga scenes and themes here in this fic. So, I won't claim anything. Don't sue me. LOL__Are we clear on this?_

_I hope that you will all enjoy..._

**Chapter 2: Know the Boss**

It had been almost a month since Lauren became a secretary of one of the directors of Dennis Group of Companies. Of course, all were running smoothly. She managed everything perfectly. All papers in on time; out on time; arranged; and organized. She found her boss very capable and dedicated on their work. Lauren could have probably liked her if she wasn't such a bitch and yes if only she was actually human.

"Fucking bitch!" A man came out shouting from the directress' office. It was clear that there was an issue going on in the company and her boss had something to do with it.

"Wish I could say it like that.." Lauren told herself. Rejecting her services because of her appearance and then threatening her and her brother's life to get her services. It would have been a nice release if she could say it aloud.

"How dare you accuse me without proof!? I've been working for this company for decades! I won't let a bitch like you ruin my name!" It was Director Andras, one of the seniors in the company. His assistant convinced him to walk away for the time being.

She sat back to her chair and grabbed an already opened book—"Complete Fairy and Mythical Creature Volume four". A secretary should know everything about her boss. Part of her duty. The problem was it was tricky to pin down what kind of ominous creature her boss was. She didn't know anything aside from her 'feeding' signature. She had tried asking her once but was just dismissed "That's your job". And Lauren was the type who took her secretarial duty very very seriously so being told like that was an insult. Thus, explained the strange books on her desk.

"Oh, you've been reading.." Lauren recognized the cold voice. Directress Bo Dennis.

Bo browsed a book taken from Lauren's desk. "Well, found something? You're not finding a way to kill me are you?"

Lauren turned her chair and gave her usual 'smile'. "No. I mean yes.." The first response was half true. "As your secretary, it's part of my duty to know you more so that I can provide you my best services." Lauren let out a small laugh and showed a picture of a vampire.

"At first I thought you were a vampire.." She continued.

Bo gave a smirk "Hmp, I don't suck blood Lewis."

"Yes and you don't change into a bat at night Ma'am..?" Her intonation went a little up for mockery.

Bo dropped the book, walked around the desk and stood up in front of Lauren crossing her arms. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm your boss."

Looking straight at her boss still with a smile, she replied "Oh no.. no. With all due respect, I was just verifying.. Ma'am.."

"smart.. And hmm.. You're not shaking at the sight of me..anymore?"

Lauren, for the first few weeks, had been quivering whenever her boss was physically close to her. Must have been the shock but it just stopped one day. She was getting used to it maybe.

Lauren smiled and shook her head feeling triumphed in a way.

"I'm a succubus.. Consider this info as your reward."

"A succubus? As in.."

"Lustful-life-draining-creature, succubus.." Her boss continued. "There will be a dinner meeting with Mr. San Antonio on the third. You have to come with me then." Visually examining Lauren again she pouted her lips in disappointment "At least lose grandma's skirt Lewis…" Does the 50's high waist brown plaid pleated skirt affect Lauren's job?

As soon as her boss went back to her office and shut the door, Lauren immediately faced her desktop. "Well, chop her head; drive a stake through her heart; burn her to death. There has to be a weakness or something. Come on google don't fail me now." In the name of secretarial duty, yes, and a human secretary should know how to protect herself from a 'succuboss' or get even someday at least.

.

.

"_A demoness from Hell whose sole purpose is to drain the souls of men by having sex with them while they are asleep." _The simplest and the most well written description of a succubus that she found in the internet but there weren't much information about the creature. It left Lauren with no choice but to just keenly observe her boss in different situations.

Feeding time. Tonight's menu: female blonde hottie. It was late at night and she could hear screams of ecstasy coming from the directress' office. It wasn't her boss' voice though. Lauren could have figured out what her boss' 'specie' was if she had typed sex feeding creature on google.

Lauren had plotted the feeding frequency and intervals. Her boss fed around two to three times a week with different men and women. Each 'delicacy' could only be repeated after a week or else they would suffer severe health consequences.

When the screaming stopped, Lauren called Bruce. It was already a routine –to 'assist' and drop the 'delicacy' at his/her home. She pulled out a small gift from her drawer and waited near the door.

"Three.. two.. one.." After counting, her boss and her meal came out from the office.

"Good evening.." Lauren greeted the blonde hottie who was still all over her boss.

"I wish I was your secretary..so I can be with you every night" The woman told Bo. Lauren raised her brow "You just don't know.." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Well, babe, you just don't know what your wishing for.." Bo kissed the woman but looking straight at her secretary with her bright blue succubus eyes.

Lauren widened her eyes and shook her head reminding her boss not to over-feed on the woman. Bo pulled away from the kiss leaving the other woman breathless and took the gift from her secretary who immediately went back to her seat.

"By the way, I chose this especially for you.." The boss handed the gift to her date.

Lauren wasn't just in charge of the feeding schedule, she was also in charge of the gifts from men to 'dispose' and the gifts to be given to the women. Her picks were all well appreciated by the females. This time, though, Lauren thought that she would get herself in trouble because of the gift.

"Oh, wow… It's so gorgeous…" The woman had opened her gift and took out a silver necklace cross with diamond studs. Bo turned to her secretary with an annoyed face but then gave her trademark smirk. She took the necklace and put it on the woman. To Lauren's astonishment, nothing happened. No burning skin or fright on her boss' face.

"Silver proof and cross proof huh.." Lauren felt disappointed.

Bo, putting her arms around her date, passed by Lauren to see her date off. Before the elevator closed, Lauren saw Bo's mocking lips "Nice try Lewis.."

.

.

Next Day.

Lauren found the fairy and myth books useless and space consuming. When Bo went out of her office, she almost laughed aloud seeing them in the bin. "Took you a while to figure that out.."

Lauren just decided to let it in and out the other ear as she handed some papers to sign. "Are you leaving Ma'am?" She asked after Bo signed.

"Yes, I'll be back after a few hours. If somebody comes, you can ask them to wait or set an appointment."

Lauren nodded and continued her daily tasks. Walking away, Bo took another glance at her secretary who seemed to had been doing everything so mindlessly but perfectly "Hmp. She can probably do everything well even when sleeping."

After an hour, Lauren finally stopped and gave her neck a quick massage. All target paper works for the day was accomplished and everything was double-checked for any errors. Self-reflection time. There were a lot of things on her mind—secretarial things—like "Is it safe to be a succubus' secretary?" Of course not, but since her brother and her life were threatened she wasn't given much choice about it. Absurdly, she was thinking—"So my duties as a succubus' secretary are keeping her 'full' by arranging her 'essential' meals; making sure that her 'nature' will not get in the way of our work; and I guess keeping others from finding out her identity is my job too. As long as I do my job well, my brother and I will be fine. Everything is manageable. I can do this." she was convincing herself well.

"I wish she would just stop being such a.." Her sudden loud monologue was disturbed by a familiar chuckle from behind her.

"Ms. Lewis, forgive my sister.." It was the company's managing director. Bo's older brother—Lachlan Dennis.

Lauren blushed in embarrassment wondering what he thought after hearing her monologue which would have definitely ended on a curse.

".. my sister can be a real… you know. She's challenging to handle but I know you can put up with her." Lachlan said with a slightly guilty smile.

The chief of the human resources had told her that it was Lachlan who recommended her promotion and transfer. She had felt disappointed as she had really liked staying in his office as one of his secretaries. He was a kind and a considerate boss. A lot of the female employees considered him as a 'perfect' boss. She too thought of that especially when she already had a comparison.

Lauren let Lachlan in the office; served him tea than wine; let the sunlight through the window blinds and wore a smile as he preferred. Opposite of everything her current boss was. "Why are the siblings so different? It was like they were a complete opposite of each other. Wait, if the directress is a succubus then.. does it mean that the managing director is an incubus?" She asked herself.

"I know it's tough being her secretary but I know you can take care of her. She's very intelligent and capable but her character and attitude are earning her some trouble. I'm worried about her." That was the first time Lauren saw another side good side of the managing director. A caring older brother.

"I don't need your baby sitting services..Lachlan." Bo had been listening from outside the office and went in slamming the door startling Lauren.

"Why are you here?" She asked crossed arms.

"Dad is concerned about the trouble you got yourself into with Director Andras' case. Mom too, she hasn't seen you in a long time and she's asking about you." Lachlan stood close to Bo.

"I can deal with that asshole Andras. I just need to get a proof that he's a snake in this company." Bo passed by her concerned brother and sat on her chair.

"How about coming over for dinner with Mom and Dad?"

Bo turned her chair away as her response.

"I never thought about you as 'different' from us." He said after a sigh. Lauren took that as a hint that the managing director knew about Bo's nature but whether he was Fae or human was another mystery. As for that moment, she would rather know less about other Fae things that were not directly related to her work as a secretary. It was keeping everything in a professional level. Yes, it was also for keeping herself in a safer position.

"We're a fa.."

"Get out…" She cut him not wanting to hear more. Lachlan seemed to had been expecting that kind of rejection from Bo. He gave an understanding nod and went out of the office after giving Lauren a smile. She smiled back with a look of mixed pity and confusion.

Another important thing to note about her boss—she was not in good terms with her family. Maybe on the contrary of what Lachlan said, she must have felt different. To pity, or not to pity: that was a question in Lauren's head.

.

.

On the third.

Lauren packed the necessary documents after double checking schedule for that night's meeting.

"Ma'am, tonight is the scheduled dinner meeting with Mr. San Antonio.." Lauren said holding her notebook.

Bo checked her secretary out again from head to foot. "Yes. And I told you that you'll be coming with me.."

"Yes, I'm ready.."

"You're kidding…"

"No, I'm not.."

"I told you to at least lose grandma's skirt…" She was pointing out another 50's high waist black plaid pleated skirt.

"There's nothing wrong with my skirt.. Ma'am"

"Yes there is. This is a meeting with a very important client.. I'm not asking you to dress like Paris Hilton but make yourself presentable.." Bo snapped her fingers and a man pulling a rack of clothes barged in the office. Jaw dropped, Lauren widened her eyes at her boss.

"I had a stylist pick up some clothes that would somehow suite your taste. Of course, I told her to compromise your taste for the sake of fashion."

"This is unbelievable!" Lauren couldn't help but raise her voice a bit.

"Don't take too long. You don't want to make your boss late for an appointment now, do you?." Bo said with a sinister smile and went out of the office.

.

.

Bruce kept on glancing on the rear-view mirror; astonished with the nice pair of legs at the backseat.

"Hey, eyes on the road please.." Lauren pulled her skirt trying to cover her knees.

Bo, who was sitting beside her wearing another nice black cocktail dress, laughed aloud. "Lewis, don't wear that skirt like it's a mini skirt. It's just an inch or less before your knees." Lauren had chosen a pair of white blouse and a black fitting skirt. Her small waist and slim legs were finally noticeable.

Reaching the meeting place, Bo and Lauren went down the car, Bo did her head-to-toe check again. "Nice.. That stylist I hired can actually do a miracle." Bo went ahead passing Lauren who was seemed to be beaming laser from her eyes through her thick eyeglasses.

"She meant.. you look great." Bruce said but Lauren didn't hear it. She was busy killing her boss with laser stare.

.

.

Mr. San Antonio and his wife greeted them in front of their newly opened hotel. They showed them around the first floor. A replica of the Last Supper, and images of saints all around. Clearly, they were Christians.

"This is where my wife had arranged our dinner.." Mr. San Antonio proudly presented a chapel resembling a cathedral somewhere in Italy.

Lauren noticed Bo inhaled deeply. "Hmm?" Bo followed Mr. and Mrs. Antonio's lead and entered the chapel. They made negotiations while enjoying dinner with statues seemingly staring at them. Contract signed. It was a successful dinner meeting.

Back in the car, Lauren read to her boss some concerns for the next day's work.

"Tomorrow's meeting with Banks industries again…Ma'am?" Bo wasn't replying at all. Her head was leaning against the car window. There was something wrong.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Lauren moved closer.

"Ma'am?" She moved closer again and touched her slouching shoulder.

Bo reacted to her touch with a growl and hungry blue eyes. Bo pushed her away from her. "Get away from me.." She was panting. Lauren was all startled and swallowed hard.

"In the state I am now, I can't be a picky eater even if I wanted to." Bo's voice gave Lauren shivers.

"Ms. Lewis, did you enter a church?" Bruce asked alarmed.

"Yes, a chapel. We had our dinner in a chapel." Replied Lauren.

"Wait, is this because of the chapel?" Lauren asked turning to her Boss.

"Yes, Ms. Dennis' kind is weak against piety of Christians." Bruce picked up his phone.

"Bruce, call two… No. Not enough. Call three 'delicacies'." Bo commanded.

"Yes, I'm on it Ma'am.. but getting to any of your delicacy's place might take time."

"Damn it.." Lauren could sense desperation in her boss' voice. Bo was getting pale and breathing heavily.

"C..can't she feed off of you Bruce?" Lauren was trying to calm her fear to think clearly.

"I'm Fae. She can't feed on me. She can only feed on humans." Bruce increased the car's speed.

"Aren't you happy Lewis? You found my weakness.." Bo chokingly said smiling.

"Oh please!" Lauren's voice raised. "I'm scared but I'm worried about you Ma'am." Lauren couldn't believe what she was saying. "I'm a succubus' secretary. Brief me, how do I help you?"

"The whole time that you were in the chapel, Ms. Dennis' life force was being taken away. In order to replenish her, she needs to feed." Bruce explained.

"Hear that? Let me feed on you then.." She said followed by her smirk. It was a joke.

Lauren moved closer making Bo's eyes widen and her jaw drop.

Her secretary let out some air. "Ok. I'm ready."

"Seriously?" Bo couldn't believe it either. It was irrational or perhaps too professionally dedicated. No, it wasn't even part of her succubus secretary job description.

Bo moved her hand touching for Lauren's cheek. Lauren felt that strange sensation—attraction—again. "You're unbelievable.. " Bo's face moved closer to hers. "It's a compliment.." She added before she pressed her lips against Lauren's.

Lauren could feel her body's heat increasing and then the heat felt strangely leaving her body like it was being sucked out. Her head was spinning and she was getting dizzy. Lauren's hand that had instantly placed itself on Bo's thigh grabbed it tightly making Bo moan a little. The succubus pulled away leaving Lauren gasping for air—life. Lauren sat back completely and closed her eyes tilting her head as fatigue came over her body.

"Bruce, hurry up. Get me to the nearest one." Bo sounded better than the last time.

"You still need more?" Lauren asked panting.

"Yes. I am especially hungry tonight. If I suck everything I need from you, you'll die."

Lauren nodded. She could feel it was true.

"You're.. very sensitive." Bo whispered in her ear.

"Wha.. what?" Lauren felt a strange sensation similar to what she had experienced just then.

Her boss continued "You're strangely tasty too.."

Lauren snapped herself out of the fatigue somehow. She didn't like being teased or played at like that.

"I'll do my very best to make sure you won't be tasting Lewis' delicacy again.."

Her boss let out a laugh. "Good job today anyway.."

**~end of Know the Boss~**

So sorry, I think my writing is choppy or messed up in this chapter. And sorry, I haven't proofed read this yet. XD Forgive the me for grammar errors and spelling errors. (What a crime for an author!) I took some shots before I typed this.

Why did I upload this like this? Uhh.. I just want to. ROLF (drinks another shot)

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm happy that many of you like this fic. I'll do my best to keep this up!

**Please do log in. :) I'd love to pm you guys. **

Note: Thanks to the first reviewer! Frenchgirl/lady/dom? Lol (just a guess.. hic.. hic)

Till next week!


	3. Confidence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl and the characters. This story's plot is based on Ohmi Tomu's manga "Midnight Secretary". Back in my highschool days, I was really a manga addict and the addiction is kinda coming back. I'm rereading some mangas and most probably I might incorporate some manga scenes and themes here in this fic. So, I won't claim anything. Don't sue me. LOL__Are we clear on this?_

_I hope that you will all enjoy..._

**Chapter 3: Confidence**

A creature with bright blue eyes walked seductively towards her. Fear and anxiety. Lauren was sure of the feelings she felt. Yet, she chose to stand her ground and ignore the free to exit office door.

"Lewis.."

A single caress replaced her terror with a strange irrational and primitive attraction. One touch from a succubus made her body stop trembling but her heart beat fast. Her ears could almost hear the thumping in her chest when a pair of lips touched hers. They felt soft but they kissed her hard. The kiss was gentle but full of mysterious hunger. She felt it—that hunger which slowly rose from within her.

"Lewis..."

Her body burned hotter and screamed to let it out. From the moment that the succubus' lips separated from hers, she felt the ease of release; the heat being sucked out from her; breathless ecstasy.

"LEWIS!" The loud voice pulled her consciousness back to reality. Lauren jerked and straightened up her thick glasses. She was in the car with her boss. They were on their way back to the office from a morning meeting with some foreign clients. Exhaustion from last night's experience as a delicacy left her body strangely exhausted since morning. It took quite an amount of will power to pick herself up from the bed and go to work.

"You can skip work if you like." Bo said after noticing Lauren's state. It was expected. All of her delicacies felt the same way. It was even a surprise that Lauren was able to wake up and come to work on time not to mention handling every important documentation and papers during the meeting that morning perfectly. "You were able to prepare the papers for today in advance.. so.."

"No.. No ma'am." She stammered as she took a little notebook from her bag. "Your schedule for today.. Another dinner meeting with Mr. San Antonio."

"Lewis, really.. you can just stay home and rest for today.." Bo insisted.

She looked at her boss who was being 'unbelievably' concerned about her. "I'm fine…" Lauren said with a smile.

Her boss gave that smirk which somehow became a stimulus for Lauren's instant irritation. "Hmp.. ok but fix yourself. You have something unbecoming right there." Bo pointed her own side of lips to show her secretary what she was talking about.

Lauren traced the side of lips and immediately pulled out her hanky. She wiped the drool off which was almost completely dried up.

"So..What were you dreaming about?" Bo asked.

Lauren remembered her dream—breathless ecstasy. It was embarrassing. Over her dead body, she would never let her know what it was. "Excuse me? What dream?"

Bo looked straight at her in the eye. "You were moaning." She said amused.

Silence in the car was deafening. Lauren was right. After that trademark smirk, she knew her boss would say something again to try and tease her.

"You moaned out my name." Bo added.

"I did not.." said Lauren in a snap and looked at Bruce who quickly shifted his attention from the backseat to the road. She was sure that she didn't call her name. Or did she?

Her boss giggled and just gazed outside the car window. "So, another dinner with Mr. Saint Anthony. Should I ask you to prepare an orgy to save my life?"

"Oh, no Ma'am. That's not necessary." Lauren said as she scribbled on her little notebook.

Bo turned her attention to her secretary curious about her brilliant plan.

"I already made arrangements for your next dinner with him. I have set a dinner in a certified Christian free restaurant—a Japanese restaurant. I heard that Mr. San Antonio loves sushi and Japanese cuisine so I made that as an excuse to convince them to accept my arrangement."

The exhaustion clearly did not affect her effectiveness as a secretary. That day's arrangement left Bo in awe of her secretary's fast thinking and cleverness.

"She's clearly.. my perfect secretary.." Bo said to herself.

"Once we reach the office, I want you to rest. I need you to be in shape for tonight's dinner meeting. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" Lauren gave her usual snappy answer.

.

.

Late afternoon:

Back in the office, Bo was exchanging emails with her spy concerning Director Andras' transaction with the company's rival—Morrigan Inc.

"Hmp.. Did that asshole really think he'll get away with this? Oh no.. not in my watch."

Bo saw the time, it was almost time for their dinner with Mr. San Antonio and Lauren had not come yet to remind her of it. She picked up her purse and went out the office door.

"Lewis.. Isn't it time for.." She lowered her voice to a complete silence seeing Lauren sleeping peacefully on her desk.

Bo shut the door slowly and approached the neatly organized papers needed for their meeting tonight.

Bo sighed feeling a little guilty about her secretary's current state. "Hey… Lewis.." She put the papers back on the desk and approached her.

Just beside Lauren's head were her thick eyeglasses which Bo found quite annoying since the first time they met. Bo took them and examined the eyeglasses.

"These aren't even prescription glasses. Why on Earth does she wear these?" Bo quietly put back the glasses on the desk.

"Hey.. Lewis.. it's time.." She gently shook Lauren's shoulder but got no response.

Bo was thinking of raising her voice but decided to be a little gentler. "I fed too much from her I guess.."

Bo moved her face close to the sleeping Lauren and whispered in her ear "Lewis.."

From observing her shut eyes to her earlobes, she called out again but this time she made sure that her breath would get through her ears.

"Lauren.." She called out her first name.

Unresponsive. If Bo didn't know any better, she'd think Lauren was actually dead. "Seriously, nothing? Are you that frigid when sleeping?"

Bo ran out of patience and bit her earlobe.

"AH!" Lauren finally woke up and held her aching earlobe. She stared at her boss who was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Beautiful.. big hazel eyes.." Bo finally noticed and smiled because of a new interesting find.

"What did you.." Bo cut her off and handed her the eyeglasses still staring at her eyes.

"Dinner meeting. Now. Change skirt. Take papers. Follow me down stairs." It was a quick command of the boss.

Lauren realized the time and grabbed her glasses from Bo's hand. She barged in the office to get a suitable skirt leaving Bo licking her teeth and savoring whatever taste of her skin left on them.

.

.

Her original plan was to get there at least twenty minutes before the set time of Mr. San Antonio's arrival but her slightly longer nap took those minutes away. While in the car on their way to the Japanese restaurant, Lauren called the restaurant to make sure everything was reserved and prepared well.

"Is everything prepared?" Bo asked.

Lauren hang up the phone and replied "Yes ma'am."

"Well, I.. I apologize for what happened.."

"It's alright. All was taken cared of very well. I have something important for you to do tomorrow."

"Yes?" Lauren took her notebook and clicked her pen.

"I don't need you to go to work tomorrow. I want you to fetch a very important document for me."

"Is this about.. Director Andras's case?" Bo did not mention anything to Lauren directly but Lauren did her research well.

"Yes. I know you'll be able to recognize the correct documents in one glance. Bring them to me just in time for the board of directors' meeting tomorrow afternoon."

Confident in her secretary—it was something already growing in Bo for her visually unappealing secretary after a month of working with her. Lauren felt good about this achievement.

"Yes. Noted."

.

.

At the dinner meeting..

Mr. San Antonio and his wife enjoyed the high quality sushi offered by the restaurant while discussing some extra details about a project.

"Ms. Dennis, when I heard about this restaurant from your secretary, I Just couldn't say no at all!" Mr. San Antonio looked at Lauren "Thank you Ms. Lewis for arranging this fine dinner."

"I'm glad that you and your wife enjoyed tonight." Lauren humbly replied.

"Would you like to order some sake? I heard that this restaurant imports one of the highest quality sake from Japan."

"Oh really? I would really want to but unfortunately I have very low tolerance with alcohol."

Mrs. San Antonio brought out an unlabeled box of wine along with a case of wine glasses. "We did prepare this. I heard that you like wine. This came from our family's winery." She put them on the table and served the wine.

What could go wrong? It was just wine. Still, it did bother her for failing to research about the San Antonio's other businesses but after glancing at Bo who was wearing a cool and contained expression similar to the incident with the chapel, she realized that there was something wrong again.

"What is it now?" Lauren asked herself as she observed how her boss expertly tasted the wine.

Of course, pleasing clients were part of the job and Bo did her job well making the San Antonio's feel proud of their wine.

"Did I miss something?" She looked around the restaurant for any kind of Christian related things but found nothing.

She took a sip from her glass to calm herself and found it sweet—too sweet for a wine.

"How do you find it Ms. Lewis?" Asked Mrs. San Antonio.

"Well, I've never tasted this kind of wine before. It is.. sweet." Lauren replied.

"Yes, this is the type of wine sold only to churches or clergy."

Lauren tried her best to contain her apprehension with a smile.

"It's true sacramental wine isn't it?" Bo asked as she put the wine glass down. Lauren paid attention to any change in her boss' face and body language—nothing. Either it didn't affect her or she was just hiding it. Knowing her boss, it was probably the latter.

.

.

Finally, the dinner was over and after the handshakes with their clients Lauren practically dragged Bo away by the arm while dialing Bruce's number. Strange how it was easy for her to drag a creature who supposed to be physically stronger than her.

"Hey.. chill. Relax. "Bo told her. Her voice wasn't as clear as the usual.

Lauren inhaled deep and turned to Bo. "Don't hide it from me. I know you."

"Oh, you do?" Replied Bo and unbuttoned her blouse seemingly releasing exhaustion.

"The clients are gone. Please stop acting tough so that it will be easier for me to know what you need."

"Alright.." Bo replied and just collapsed on her.

**~end of Confidence~**

O_o Late update.. I know. Kinda lost my muse I mean.. I couldn't find anything 'Doccubus' inspiring even after watching the season finale… I guess the triangle's back huh? T_T and Kenzi… so sad…

Sorry for the short chap. As of now, this is the best I can do..

(Searching for any doccubus inspiration…)


End file.
